Only Lovers Left Alive
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Hermione se siente perdida, sola y vacía, está al borde del suicidio. No quiere saber más de la vida ni de la humanidad. Damon no sabe que es lo que quiere, si salvarla o dejarla morir. MUNDO ALTERNO.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a L.J. Smith respectivamente, la historia es solo mía._

* * *

**Prologo.**

Miré el cielo negro y suspire. Sentí el frio recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, calándome en todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir viva, pero vacía. Nunca me había sentido más vacía en toda mi vida, sola, inservible… la luna roja brilló en el cielo negro como mi alma marchita. Volví a suspirar, tomé de nuevo la navaja entre mis dedos y la observé, mis ojos vacíos se reflejaban en el brillo de la navaja, los cerré al acercarla a mi muñeca. Un corte profundo en cada muñeca sería suficiente para dejar se sufrir más, para dejar de sentir. Acabar con todo.

-No lo hagas –dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo vi. Estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de mí, extendiendo su mano para que le entregara la navaja que estaba sobre mi piel-. Por favor, no lo hagas. Entrégamela.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo y no lo haré –respondí con miedo, él solo sonrió.

-Razones hay muchas para no hacerlo –dio un paso hacia mí, yo me alejé dos.

-También hay muchas para hacerlo.

-Nunca fuiste una cobarde –su voz sonó triste y algo en el corazón se me rompió, pero no podía sentirme así, no ahora, no al final.

-Nunca me sentí tan sola antes –le respondí lentamente, él solo se acercó más a mí.

-No estás sola, ¿no lo ves? –Acortó finalmente la distancia entre nosotros y me intentó quitar la navaja pero yo fui más rápida que él y me alejé de nuevo- Estoy yo aquí.

-Pero no estarás aquí por siempre –respondí posicionando la navaja de nuevo en mi muñeca, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como con la presión de la navaja mi piel comenzaba a ceder.

-Por siempre es mucho tiempo –dijo lentamente, yo cerré los ojos derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Es el tiempo suficiente –respondí sintiendo como me abrazaba, me quitaba la navaja de las manos y la tiraba lejos.

-Una eternidad que estaré dispuesto a pasar junto a ti…

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí vamos de nuevo, este es mi nueva historia, llena de mucho drama. Decidí hacer un Crossover porque siempre me pregunté por qué demonios Damon y Hermione no se conocían, y pues aquí lo harán, jejejeje, no se enojen, también saldrá Draco. Espero y el prólogo les guste, déjenme saber que les parece, ¿vale? **_

_**Un beso enorme a todas.**_

_**Kat.**_


	2. Salvador

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a L.J. Smith respectivamente, la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 1. Salvador

Un año antes…

Escuché el timbre sonar desde mi habitación y bufé, Ron tenía una hora de retraso, había quedado de pasar por mí a las siete para ir a cenar y como era su costumbre, venía tarde. Escuché como mamá le abrió la puerta y lo saludó cortantemente, a ella jamás le había gustado que saliera con el pelirrojo pero como era costumbre yo no solía hacerle caso.

-¡Mione! ¡Ronald está aquí! –gritó ella desde el living dejando a Ron solo en la entrada.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé rápidamente, Ron al verme bajar las escaleras sonrió, era nuestro aniversario, o algo así, jamás supe a fecha exacta de cuando comenzamos a ser novios, solo pasó. Lo miré con fastidio y abrí la puerta.

-Hermione te ves hermosa –dijo queriendo besarme, lo miré con enojo de nuevo y me salí de casa.

-Llegaremos tarde, más tarde de lo que ya es –enfaticé. Ron gruño.

-Hola mi amor, que gusto me da verte, ¿me das un besito? –dijo Ron con sarcasmo ocasionando solamente que yo lo mirara con furia mientras caminábamos hacia la parada del bus más cercana.

-Si hubieses llegado a tiempo, tal vez lo haría.

-¡Oh por dios Hermione! Estaba ocupado –respondió el pelirrojo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

Siempre era la misma excusa, siempre estaba ocupado, cosa curiosa ya que Ronald llevaba desempleado por un buen tiempo. Había botado la escuela antes de terminarla y se rehusaba a volver, yo por mi parte ya iba a la mitad de mi carrera como fotógrafa. Me crucé de brazos molesta, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia; sucedía mucho últimamente, peleas constantes, mal entendidos, a penas y podía creer que lleváramos ya un año saliendo.

-¿Hiciste la reservación? –pregunté fastidiada marcándole la parada al bus, Ron me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Se suponía que yo debía hacerla? –preguntó subiendo detrás de mí mientras yo pagaba nuestros pasajes. Bufé al verlo sentarse en uno de los asientos del fondo mientras el autobús arrancaba.

-Ronald, estoy todo el día en la universidad, no tengo tiempo de hacer una maldita reservación.

-¿Y tenemos que ir necesariamente ahí? Podemos ir a otro lugar, Seamus me habló en la tarde y me invitó a tomar unas cervezas en su casa.

Lo miré iracunda. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siguiera con la misma actitud, Ron intentó acercarse para darme un beso pero yo giré mi cara. Ron me miró con furia se sentó en su asiento.

-Bien, vayamos a donde quieras –dijo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos-. No importa, de todas formas tú pagarás.

Hacía poco más de un año que había conocido a Ron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, la novia de mi mejor amigo Harry. Ron era uno de los seis hermanos mayores de Ginny, todos pelirrojos, todos tan distintos unos de otros, lo único que tenían en común era el cabello rojo y el lazo genético. Yo acababa de terminar una relación de dos años con mi novio de la preparatoria, Cormac, y Harry creyó que sería buena idea presentarme a su cuñado.

En un principio el sentido del humor de Ronald me cautivó. Era un chico alegre, risueño, a veces un tanto imprudente, pero muy tierno, en la fiesta de Ginny sacó a lucir sus dotes musicales tocando una canción para mí con la vieja guitarra de Harry. Debo de confesarlo, mi debilidad son los músicos, y Ronald me cautivó.

Comenzamos a salir después de la fiesta de Ginny. Y un día, reamente no supe exactamente qué día fue, me presentó como su novia. En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia al título de novia, nunca planeé tener una relación tan larga después del desastre con Cormac pero… aquí estábamos un año después.

Al principio todo era color de rosa. Ronald era muy detallista conmigo, jamás llegaba tarde y me llevaba a todos lados a los que él iba. En las presentaciones que tenía con su banda siempre me invitaba y pronto todos nos comenzaron a ubicar como la linda pareja del guitarrista y la fotógrafa. Sin embargo nada es tan bueno como lo pintan.

Comenzamos a tener discusiones por cosas banales, Ronald comenzó a llegar tarde a nuestras citas y pasó de ir conmigo a todos lados a no querer invitarme a ningún lado. Ronald comenzó a molestarse cuando yo salía con mis amigos, comenzó a ser posesivo y celoso, cada vez estábamos peor hasta que un día terminamos.

Entonces me encontré a Draco Malfoy en una heladería de nuevo. Era el director creativo de The Slytherins, una banda de rock londinense con más de 10 años de carrera, Luna Lovegood, una amiga de la preparatoria me lo presentó en un café hacia bastante tiempo, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y nos comenzamos a tomar cariño, comenzamos a salir solo que por su trabajo nos distanciamos un poco. Un día, en medio de una fiesta nos encontramos a Ronald junto con Lavender Brown, una chica que conoció en una presentación.

Los celos por parte de Ron no se hicieron de esperar, volvió a buscarme y después de pedirme perdón, yo no sabía que era lo que sentía por él y para aclararme regresamos, ahora meses después, no sé si fue una buena decisión haberlo hecho.

-Se te van a quemar los pelos si sigues pensando tanto, Hermione –dijo Ronald sacándome de mi ensoñación-. ¿Ya decidiste a donde vamos a ir?

-Si –dije molesta sin pensarlo, Draco me había invitado a una presentación que tendría esa noche que decliné por la "cena de aniversario" que tenía con Ron.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Al Callejón Knockturn –dije distraídamente levantándome de mi asiento y pidiéndole al conductor que me bajara en la siguiente parada de autobús.

Ronald bajó detrás de mí hecho una furia, Ron odiaba a Draco, odiaba que Draco ya tuviera un renombre y que su banda fuera exitosa mientras que la de él no se podía hacer escuchar, odiaba que yo me llevara tan bien con Draco, y odiaba la atracción que Draco sentía hacia mí.

-Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? –dijo tomándome bruscamente del brazo lastimándome un poco, intenté zafarme pero no pude.

-Pues no, quiero ir allí, Draco tocará.

-¿Y prefieres verlo a él que estar conmigo, TU novio?

-Ronald, suéltame –le ordené pero Ron solo me apretó con más fuerza.

-¡Estoy harto, Hermione! Estoy harto de que prefieras estar con él a estar conmigo.

-Te estoy diciendo que vayas conmigo.

Dije sin dejar de caminar. Por unas cuantas calles Ronald me siguió en silencio, seguía preguntándome que rayos me hacía permanecer junto a él, Draco me preguntaba lo mismo constantemente pero yo nunca sabía que responderle. Estábamos a dos puertas del Callejón Knockturn cuando Ronald me jaló del brazo de nuevo.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en traerme aquí si sabes cuánto odio al tipo, lo único que quiere es meterse en tus bragas –dijo furioso, no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso no ha pasado antes? Lo conocí mucho antes de conocerte a ti, Ronald. Ya párale a tus celos.

Sin que me lo esperara, Ronald me abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas tirándome al piso después del golpe. Lo miré estupefacta, nunca antes me había golpeado ni siquiera en broma. Sentí un líquido resbalar por mi labio, y antes de que pudiera tocarme sentí otro golpe más, esta vez en el estómago. El golpe me sacó el aire del estómago y comencé a toser. Ronald dijo algo pero yo no lo escuché, estaba sofocada por los golpes, que fueron uno tras otro en todas partes de mi cuerpo.

Escuché mil sonidos en la calle pero no lograba distinguir ninguno, el dolor era demasiado, y no podía respirar. De repente conseguí coordinar mis sentidos y miré a Ronald, quien hecho una furia me daba una patada más dándome de lleno en un costado.

-¡HEY IMBECIL! –escuché que alguien gritaba, pero el dolor era demasiado, intenté concentrarme y solo vi una sombra negra acercándose a nosotros- ¡¿Te crees mu hombrecito, pedazo de mierda?! ¡DEJALA!

-¡No te metas, estúpido! ¡No es tu problema!

-¡DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS!

De repente, Ronald salió volando. Intenté ponerme de pie pero no pude, sentí unos brazos suaves intentar de sostenerme pero yo era casi peso muerto, una de las patadas de Ronald me había dado de lleno en un costado de la cara dejándome aturdida. Escuchaba burullo, golpes, gritos y gente gritando junto con un zumbido desesperante, la chica que intentaba levantarme me susurraba algo pero no podía distinguir muy bien las palabras.

De pronto el silencio se apoderó de la calle. Forcé mi vista para poder distinguir que pasaba, frente a mí estaba un bulto tirado en el piso y tres figuras alrededor de él. El bulto en el piso era Ronald, solo pude distinguir a dos figuras de las tres que lo golpeaban.

El cabello rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy era inconfundible, así como la musculatura media de Theodore Nott, el violinista de The Slytherins, pero la tercera cabellera negra era un misterio para mí, sin embargo era quien golpeaba a Ronald con más odio.

-Bb-asta… -le murmuré con trabajo a la chica que me sostenía-, dd-iles que pp-aren.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de lo que te ha hecho, Hermione?

-Ss-i… pp-ero ellos.. no qq-uiero que ss-e met-an en pp-roblem-as.

-¡Draco, basta! –gritó ella comprendiendo mis palabras. Los tres hombres dejaron de golpear a Ronald quien con trabajo se levantaba y huía del lugar.

La gente que se había acercado a curiosear se comenzó a esparcir tras la huida de Ronald, Draco, Theo y el tercer chico se acercaron a mí.

-¿Qué tan mal estás? Hay que llevarte a un hospital –dijo el chico misterioso acuclillándose frente a mí.

Sus ojos azul aguamarina me hechizaron inmediatamente al posarse sobre los míos, su cabello negro azabache contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rosados. Antes de que hiciera o dijera algo me tomó en brazos.

-Hay que llevarla dentro –dijo Theo mirando a todos lados mientras que el misterioso chico de ojos azules me llevaba dentro del lugar sin inmutarse.

En el bar se escuchaban los murmullos sobre lo ocurrido afuera, aún estaba lo bastante aturdida como para poder distinguir lo que la gente decía conforme íbamos pasando. Me llevaron hasta un pequeño cuarto en el fondo del lugar donde solo había una cama y una mesita de noche. Draco, Theo y Pansy, la chica que me había detenido en la calle y vocalista en The Slytherins, nos siguieron junto con Thomas, el dueño del lugar.

-Debemos de llamar a la policía –decía Pansy tomando a Draco del brazo, Draco bufó.

-¿Y de que servirá? Aquel canalla ya se fue.

-¡Debe denunciarlo!

-Primero hay que llevarla a un hospital –dijo el chico de ojos azules llamando la atención de todos. Pansy bufó.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Qué importa quién soy yo? No seas necia mujer y llama a una ambulancia, que tú amiga está sangrando.

De pronto, el misterioso chico se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negra y me tapó con ella. Yo seguía aturdida, sin embargo no quería que llamaran a una ambulancia y después me llevaran al hospital, mis padres no tenían que enterarse de este incidente, no tenían.

-¿Hola? Si, necesito una ambulancia.

-¡No! –interrumpí a Pansy quien me miró sorprendida- Por favor, no.

-Estas sangrando –dijo Draco acercándose a mí con un trapo y colocándolo a un costado de mi frente.

-Por favor Draco, mis papás no tienen que enterarse de esto –le casi supliqué al rubio quien me miró con desaprobación y con una mirada hizo que Pansy colgara el celular.

-¿Y qué les dirás cuando llegues a casa golpeada, mujer? –me preguntó con una ceja levantada, me encogí de brazos.

-Puedo decirles que me quedaré esta noche contigo o con Pansy, ya mañana pensaré en algo.

Draco suspiró y me besó en la frente. Después puso su frente contra la mía y gruñó.

-Está bien. Pero ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí.

-Tienes que tocar –dije acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-La banda no morirá si tocan un día sin mí, ¿verdad chicos? –Pansy y Theo asintieron sonriéndome- ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que sí –dije levantándome con la ayuda de Draco. Miré a todos los presentes buscando al chico de ojos azules pero no estaba, había desaparecido misteriosamente-. Draco…

-¿Si?

-¿Y el chico…?

-Su nombre es Damon –respondió Draco tomándome de la cintura y poniendo mi brazo en su cuello para que me apoyara al caminar-, Damon Salvatore y esta noche fue tu salvador.

Dijo mientras salíamos del cuarto. Al llegar al bar busqué la cabellera negra de Damon Salvatore, mi salvador, por todos lados pero no logré encontrarla. No supe en que momento dejó el cuarto ni a donde había ido, lo único que tenia de él era su nombre y su chamarra de cuero.

¿A dónde se había metido mi salvador?

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que muy bien, yo en cambio he tenido unos meses bastante intensos, pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Déjenme sus opiniones en sus hermosos reviews, **_

_**Un beso enorme a todas.**_

_**Kat.**_


End file.
